


Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location- Circus of the Dead *CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!* *DISCONTINUED*

by HeartfeltAdvantages



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's-Sister Location
Genre: Multi, Slight references to the book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartfeltAdvantages/pseuds/HeartfeltAdvantages
Summary: "You don't know what we've been through."Left alone after the tragic death of her little brother, twelve year old Amanda Gillions is faced with the cruel world. Moving to a new area to start over, she meets several persons who instantly changed her life for the better. Or maybe it was for the worst. This is the story of how everything she had ever cared about- everything that she had known for her entire life, is thrown away in a single event.This is how she was left behind.





	1. Grief

_I couldn't do anything to stop him._

_I couldn't do anything to save the one person I love, and now there is nothing I can do to save him. I can't reverse time, no matter how much I wish and beg and scream for it to be true. Maybe this was what fate had planned for him.... for US..... in the beginning. There was nothing I could do to try to save him, so I just have to accept that. But what does that mean for me? Why does it hurts so much?_

_The day that the incident happened.... The day that he died..... I can still remember it as clear as day. It was his birthday, and as usual we were celebrating at Freddy's Fazebear Pizzeria- The same pizzeria that we go to every year. But this time, something was wrong. He was scared-no, he was_ terrified  _of going to the building, even going near it was enough for him to have a panic attack. Something must have happened to him during the arrival of his birthday, and I believe that 'something' was tied in with Ryan, our older brother. He's an okay guy, but he can really get on your nerves once he pushes the right buttons. And during the ever so slowly coming of his birthday he was practically slamming Lucas's buttons; doing immature things like popping out from the bed or behind the TV with a Foxy mask on his head._

_They were always enough to make Lucas burst into tears right on the spot. But he did something to him that made him deathly afraid of going back to Freddy's. And whatever he did, he wouldn't tell me or anyone else. Sleep was becoming a thing that he started to avoid, since I could hear him each night opening and closing the doors in his bedroom and the click click clicking of a flashlight being turned on and off in the distance. Sometimes I would get out of bed to see what he was actually doing, but he got so scared that he slammed the door in my face and wouldn't opened it for nothing until finally I gave up. We could all see that it was affecting him badly, what with the dark circles that was clearly evident under his eyes and his sudden change in behavior._

_They didn't bothered trying to help him._

_The day of his birthday slowly dawn near, and the more closer it got the more paranoid he became until he was borderline having a mental breakdown. When mom and dad announced that it was time to go to Freddy's, that was the first time I've ever seen him reacted so badly to the news. Most kids his age would be_ _ecstatic about going there. Lucas wasn't like most kids that day. The look of complete fear that went across his face was enough to make a shiver go down my spine as he spoke._

_"Mom...dad...please don't let me go there. Please, PLEASE. We can cancel the reservations. We can go somewhere else instead. Just PLEASE don't let me go there!"_

_He was actually pleading with them. They only brushed him off and readied the car, although I saw Mom whispering something to Dad's ear while they were exiting the house. Dad only got annoyed and told her to stop worrying about little things. She looked like she wanted to say more, but the look he sent her was enough for her to keep her mouth shut. We all got in the car and drove in silence; Ryan making attempts at messing with Lucas but I would make him stop by smacking him on the hand or sending him glares when he got too mischievous. Even though he was still very against on going, he brought along the Golden Freddy plush toy I've gotten for him as a treat from last year and pressed it tight against his chest like it would fade away in the wind._

_I don't know why he became so obsessed with that thing in the first place, but there wasn't any point in asking since he became almost like a mute by this point in time. When the car finally rolled into the parking lot of the pizzeria, he visibly paled and looked like he was about to throw up. Everyone walked past him and entered the building except for me, and as I closed the door of the car he took a hold of my hand and said in almost a whisper,"....Thanks for what you did back in the car." I smiled and gave his hand a soft squeeze before walking into the building, and that was when everything went from okay to horrible in an instant._

_. . . . ._

_"LUCAS!"_

_There was so much blood. I watched in pure horror as his body twitched for several agonizing moments in the mouth of Golden Freddy before falling limp in the cold metal jaws that was now painted in blood. I could almost feel the humongous jaw crushing down on my head as someone screamed before the panic kicked in. Everything was going so well. He was finally starting to enjoy himself and was making new friends. Why did this had to happen? Why why why WHY WHY WHY WHY?! Ryan and his friends all looked at the scene before them in silent horror, a small puddle of blood slowly forming at the base of Freddy's feet and slowly reaching out to them. Some of them threw up; others screamed in pure terror and shock; while Ryan just stood there and stare. He looked so much like Lucas at the moment- The Foxy mask he was wearing during the prank now held loosely in his hand as black hair fell in front of his equally black eyes. They both had pale skin despite going out in the sun most of the time while I was the odd one out._

_I hated how he looked so much like Lucas._

_I didn't realized when I was at his side, but I remembered clearly how broken I felt as I gave him continuous punches on the arm that clearly gave no effect. It felt like I was watching from outside my body since I could clearly see the tears that streamed down my face as I yelled and screamed at him for doing such an awful thing to our brother. He didn't responded to me in the slightest- I don't think he even realized that I'm there. And that only made me more mad. I screamed until I went hoarse, and I started to put up even more of a fuss when someone grabbed me and moved me away from the scene. All around me I could see the wail of the ambulance siren screaming as the paramedics struggled to free him from his prison. A yellow object that was partially covered in blood caught my attention, and I let out a yell and kicked my way out of the person hold before diving straight towards it, scratching my arm in the process but I didn't gave a damn about it._

_It was his Golden Freddy toy sitting down right next to the original._

_. . . . ._

 Ignorance can be bliss in some situation.

As I pushed open the door that led to the dimly lit room, I looked down at the bag that was in my hand and sighed softly under my breath. He would have thrown a fit by now without having his favorite animatronic with him (I found it sickly ironic that that was the same animatronic that did this to him). Listening to the soft beep of the monitor that was next to him along with the very _faint_ sound of breathing, I put on a smile that felt fake and uneasy and walked over to his bedside.

"Hey Lucas..... I brought something for you...."I dug into the bag and held out the Golden Freddy doll that was rid of the blood and held him out for him to see. "Ta-da....! It's our little friend Freddy! I cleaned him up and everything for ya! Do you like it?" No answer. I wasn't expecting him to say anything in the first place. Letting out a sigh under my breath, I place the doll next to him as I sat on a nearby chair and placed my hands on my head and groaned.

Rubbing my eyes, I looked at the ceiling for a moment before my eyes slowly trailed down to his body. His head was almost entirely wrapped in a bandage that was a faded red in blood and seriously needed to be changed, the black and grey shirt that he wore during the accident now replaced with just a plain white shirt and his hair messy as usual. My heart tighten at the sight, and another sigh slipped out of my mouth; I placed my hand on his one and looked at him in silence.

"Can you hear me?" I asked softly. "I don't know if you can hear me." Silence. "....I'm sorry." Tears started to prick the corner of my eyes as I bit my lip to keep myself from breaking down and continued my one-sided conversation. "You're broken. We are still your friends. Do you still believe that?" I squeezed his hand tighter. "I'm still here."My voice grew tight as I swallow back a sob before turning cold.   _"I will put you back together."_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._


	2. A New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna be an co-author/illustrator for this or for future stories?

Five years. 

It'd been five years since Lucas passed away, but it might as well be yesterday for me. Nothing I do seemed to matter anymore, so I just stopped caring. Let myself become dead inside. At least that seemed to numbed the pain a little. I don't remember much of what happened during the next three years, but at some point in time I remember packing up my things and entering the car, leaving my home behind and starting a new life. At least, that's what Mom told me when I bothered to ask her one day. But we both know that the real reason why we left was because of the memories it hold and the way people started to look at us. Like we needed their sympathy to be able to survive. 

Mom hated that feeling. And I guess I got that from her too. We moved away from Freddy's and into a new, smaller town. I remember walking to my room with the Golden Freddy toy in my arms, although I secretly refer it as 'Goldy' since that was what Lucas used to call him. Goldy  never left my side once since his death, and now I understand why he clung to it like a lifeline. It brought comfort when no one was able to give; it keep the secrets that you would tell him to himself and never tell them to someone else. It was my friend. He  _is_ my friend.

Today was a slow day, and the only thing I did the entire morning was staring at the grey clouds with my back against the soft grass in my backyard. Goldy was laying down besides me, staring at the sky with those same plastic blue eyes that watched the incident that faithful day. Everything was silent around us, and I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep when a voice caught my attention.

"Hey you!"

I looked up to see a dark skinned girl with jet black hair that was pulled into a simple braid looking at me from the other side of the yard, leaning against the fence that kept the two house separated and smiled lazily at me. "What's your name, kiddo? My name's Jacqueline, but you can call me Jackie." She spoke with a thick Irish accent and continued to smile that same slow smile. For a moment I didn't say anything to her, just staring at Goldy like he would hold the answer for this current situation. It's been so long since I've ever talked to someone that wasn't my family members, and even then the only thing I said was the casual 'Good morning' or what I wanted to eat. Talking just became irrelevant for me after what happened. "......Amanda," I said after several moments of silence, though it felt like hours to me.

Jackie smile turned into a grin as she nodded her head in almost approval. "Nice name, sister. Hey, you wanna see my crew?" She didn't gave me time to respond, instead turning her head to the side and said," Yo guys! Come here for a sec! I wanna show ya this wicked sis I met." Getting up to my feet and bringing Goldy along with me, I walked over to the fence where three other person was sitting down on the grass. Gesturing to each of them, she told me that their names are Lulu, Anthony, and Kenneth.

"Lulu here is our own little fashion designer-in-training; Kenneth is a dancer; Anthony here is a technician; and I'm just the weird ball of fluff in the group," Jackie drawled. Lulu, a slightly chubby girl with bright blue eyes and short dark hair, waved at me with a faint smile and put away the pencil she was using to draw; the boys who was apparently posing for her both flashed me a quick smile as I weakly gave them one in return along with a wave. Anthony, a dark skinned boy like Jackie with black hair and golden-brown eyes, pointed to Goldy and tilted his head to the side. "You're a fans of Freddy's?"

I felt my body stiffen involuntary before looking away; a smile that held no mirth creeping along my features. "Yeah..."

_"Lucas, please wake up! Lucas, PLEASE! PLEASE WAKE UP!"_

"I guess you could say that I'm their number one fan..."

. . . . .

I don't know how long I spent talking to them after that. It could have been a few minutes. It could have been hours. But it felt... It felt nice. I can't even recall the last time I've felt so happy before he died. Although I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt- like I was doing something wrong to him by just smiling. Even when I wanted to cut the whole thing off, I just didn't had the heart to do it. It was like an addiction- I only needed to take a single taste and I'm already hook.

The more time I spent with them, the more I grew to understand them. Lulu, who real name's Lucy, wears her emotions like an open book and would draw anything that inspire her immediately for future clothes she would make. Anthony would always be twitching like a ticking time bomb; always cracking his fingers or taking stuff apart to build them again. Kenneth had this air of seriousness around him, though he would always crack a few bad jokes here and there. Jackie, who moved here last week and was the oldest out of us, have a personality that was completely nonchalance, always drawing her words out and wearing this happy smile on her face. Sometimes she would talk about pure nonsense that somehow managed to grab my attention, her hands moving more than her body like she didn't know what to do with them.

I started hanging  out with them more and more, even staying at Jackie's house a few time for a sleepover over the weekends. During the course of those weeks, I've never noticed how....empty my house felt until now. Mom would usually be drinking until she passes out on the couch; Dad would always be away for 'work', though I have a sneaking suspicion that he was doing more than that; and Ryan would..... I don't like thinking about him. 

It was Halloween night, and like usual I was at Jackie's house. Lulu was brushing my hair so that she could style it to match the costume I was going to wear, Anthony was on the floor with a broken radio in his hands, and Kenneth was slumped over the chair with a book in his hands. From the kitchen, the smell of cookies spread over the house from where Jackie was as she hummed a tune under her breath. We were all going trick-or-treating later on and get as many candy as we can possible get, which is a lot more harder than it sounds. Playing with Goldy while Lulu pulled my hair into a ponytail, I looked up at her and decided to ask her about something that have been nagging me since day one. Since I didn't bother going outside ever since the accident had occurred, I didn't get much of an opportunity to explore the area I now lived in. Like talking, it was something that I didn't needed to do. "How do you know about Freddy's?" 

Her hands stopped. She looked ahead of me like she saw a ghost or was in another world, and the whole room went dead silent. Even Jackie stopped humming as she leaned against the entrance of the kitchen, her arms crossed over the flour-stained apron she had on over her regular clothes and a frown currently present on her face. In fact, everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and was either staring off into space or just looking at me like I'd announced that I was some sort of troll from another planet that gave birth to them. For several awkward moments, the whole room was filled with nothing but silence. I wasn't used to this when being around them, usually the whole time I've spent with them they were making so much noise that we've gotten a noise complaint once or twice from the neighbors (Not to mention one from my own parents). I opened my mouth to let the subject slide so that the silence would go away when Lulu beat me to the punch.

"Have you ever heard of the kids that went missing?"

I felt a chill go down my spine when she spoke. Her voice was cold and dead, a complete opposite to her usually sunny personality; her eyes dead and lifeless and the faintest of frowns across her face. Of course I've heard about the missing kids incident. It was the biggest thing in the news that didn't went passed people ears. I nodded my head slowly as she continued, her hands going up to her neck to play with the heart-shape locket that stayed limped against her skin. I had a feeling what her answer would be, yet it still managed to make my blood go cold when she finally answered, " A member of our family went missing because of Freddy's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving this chapter short since it just doesn't feel right putting everything in this chapter at once. This is something that I rarely do since I write chapters longer than this (Just check out the Undertale story that I've been meaning to update). And for those wondering why it took me so long to write this, it was because I was reading the book to get an understanding of Sister Location and rewriting this chapter over since it just didn't felt right at the time. School been crazy as ever and it's gonna take some time for me to do these two things. So just be patient with me. Bye!
> 
> *Also, if you get that reference at the end, you are the best.


	3. Falling Apart (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just feel like you want to go back in time to relive the good times you have. Even though the only memories you have now are the bad ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like the way how this chapter came out, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. The next chapter (hopefully) should be uploaded a lot more quicker than this. Also, the chapter may be long and lengthy like previous ones or short like this one. It all depends on how I feel.

_"Hey Kenneth, what does a star look like?"_

_The twelve year old girl looked at her cousin with glassy blue eyes, pausing from playing with a small ball of fluff she found on the floor. Her older brother Kenneth paused from decorating the Christmas tree- now looking a lot less bare than it did a few minutes ago- and looked at his sister with a look of mild amusement. "What's brought that question up?" He chuckled, putting up a green stripped ornament onto a branch before stepping aside from the box fulled with other ornaments and walking over to his sister who paused from playing with the floof of cotton she found on the table.  
_

_She simply shrugged her shoulders. Giving off a little laugh, he picked up the finishing ornament that belonged on the top of the tree and placed it in front of his cousin gently- not because he was afraid that it might break, but because he didn't want to startle her. Picking up her hand and, using her index finger, outline the shape of the star for her as she simply stared down at where she assumed it was, her little mouth making an 'o' of slight amazement while he only smiled._

_"Did that satisfied your question, Kelly?" She nodded her head quickly and gave him a toothy grin, showing off the two incisors that didn't grow properly and was now resting on the top of her gums instead, giving her an almost vampire look (He couldn't help but notice, like always, how one of the tooth was more higher than the other one). "Are we still going to Freddy's?" She questioned, and Kenneth glanced out the window and into the outside world. The snow started to fall around Saturday, and already the earth was covered in a thin blanket of white. Hopefully, it won't turn into a storm. He would hate to have to tell Kelly that the party was cancelled; that would just break her heart. "We'll see about it. Anyway, it's almost time to go. Do you want me to get you your jacket?"_

_Kelly shook her head and got up from the table, grabbing the walking cane that was resting against the chair and heading over to the coat rack with ease. A lot of people find her to be quite adorable- with her little button nose and short blonde hair that reached to her shoulders, she is the perfect example of a doll. Even her eyes, which look like the color of the ocean despite how glassy it is, can confuse people to thinking that she actually was a doll. Hell, some of them don't even know that she's blind until she would flat out mention it to them. Although, Kenneth can kinda see why it would come as a surprise to them in the first place; she would rarely walk with her cane outside unless she really have to. Ever since she lost her sight since birth, she was determined to live through the world like she can still see and, in a way, she can.  
_

_Sure, she can't exactly lick everything in her path or smell colors (Although for some reason, she likes the color red), she was able to blend in almost perfectly with the rest of society. Passing by their grandmother, who was busy making cookies for their friends later, Kenneth gave her a surprise kiss on the cheek before going to his room to gather his things, telling her that they were going to Freddy's and would be back in time for the aftermath. She waved them off with a large smile on her pale brown face that was lined with wrinkles from days of hard work and from smiling too much._

_The taller of the two opened the door, and they were greeted by a blast of freezing cold air._

_* * * *_

  _"Clementine! Where are you, Clementine?"  
_

_Jackie looked around the living room with her hands on her hips and a faint smile on her face. She was SUPPOSED to be getting ready to go to her little sister birthday party, but the little rascal began playing hide-and-seek with her and now here they are. They were both going to be late, and she knew that all too well, but honestly? She couldn't resist the little puppy eyes Clem would give her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice as soft as silk yet dark like ink whispered, but, like always, she chose to ignore it. Nothing was going to ruin this day for her. Nothing._

_The sound of giggling betrayed her sister hiding spot, and Jackie grin grew as her eyes roamed across the room to find the runaway. If it wasn't for the slight shift, the Irish would have probably missed Clementine in an instant; going into what she called 'stealth mode', she tiptoed across the carpet and grinned wickedly before grabbing her little sister and swinging her around in the air. Clementine practically screamed with laughter as they both landed on the couch with an 'oof'; the both of them laughing like crazy.  
_

_"Girls! What have I said about fighting?"  Their mother scolded from the other room, adjusting the teal skirt she chosen to go to the party and grabbing her purse from nearby. Her husband appeared by her side moments later as he gave her a gentle smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now darling, you know they're just playing around. Besides, it's Clementine birthday- we could at least cut her some slack for her special day." She chose to ignore him completely as she fussed over her youngest daughter's gold-color dress that she made just for her (It wasn't that hard, considering that she sews for a living). A look of annoyance went across her face as she scolded Clementine for messing up the dress with dirt from under the table, then she scolded Jackie for going along with her in the first place. Rolling her eyes and getting up from the couch, Jackie proceeded to walk through the door and into the awaiting car without another word, which only annoyed their mother even more. Why couldn't that girl ever learn to just grow up and act her age already instead of making a damn fool of herself? Honestly; she raised her children better than this._

_The husband, who watched this all in silence, headed over to the car and tapped the window to get her attention. "Mind if I come in?" Jackie only shrugged her shoulders but complied to the request. "You know she's only doing this because she wants you to grow up into a young adult," he said, but she only scoffed. "I could be a young adult when I want to. The only thing that woman's good for is making your ears bleed," she sneered, and a frown went across his face before it passed and simply sighed instead. This wasn't news to him, yet he still can't fathom why the sudden dislike over her mother. It was a mystery that will have to be solved another time. "This isn't the time to get mad, Jackie- now's the time to celebrate your sister's special day. Now, put on a big smile for her and enjoy the day while it lasts," he smiled, and Jackie only looked at him for a few moments before giving in and allowed a small smile to brush against her features._

_Clementine would have wanted her to be happy._

_* * * * * * * *_

_"CLEMENTINE! CLEMENTINE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_The whole building was in an uproar as they searched for the missing kids. Tables were turned, rooms were checked, but there was still no sign of them. It was like they'd vanished into thin air. Kenneth was trying to keep Lulu calm, but her sobs could be heard from halfway across town and it was clear that he wanted to join her in it. He was holding her necklace tightly in his hand when she glanced at him, and even then she could clearly see the tears in his eyes along with the hurt and confusion and fear. Even though their gaze was fleeting, they were able to see that they were both thinking of the same thing._

_Where the hell could they have gone?_

_In the distance, sirens wailed loudly as she pushed past the thick crowd that suddenly materialized out of nowhere. There was too many people there; there was too much noise; it was simply too much. "CLEMENTINE!" Her voice couldn't even go past the noise, she was yelling too much. From the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of yellow. A man dressed up in a Bonnie Bunny suit walked into a room, but just before he entered, he stopped, looked at Jackie straight in the eye..._

_... and smiled._


	4. Follow Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it best to say no.

The snow came down lightly at first before picking up the pace, covering the whole town in white during Christmas. I slept away my days for a large amount of the holiday we were given and, when I was awake, I would spend my time wandering aimlessly around my home. No one bothered to ask me why I wasn't spending my time with my friends- Mom had taken up the bad habit of drinking and was passed out on the couch or sometimes even on the floor and Dad was never at home anymore. He claimed that he was busy with the work he was doing for the town, which was all anyone would really talk about. How he and the people behind the screen was planning something big that would change everything.

I think I'm afraid of him.

He started to act more distant ever since Lucas passed away, either locked up in his room for hours at a time or away at work. Sometimes at night I can hear him pacing around outside my bedroom, mumbling to himself like he was actually talking to someone else who he can only see through his own eyes. Dad would sometimes raise up his voice and I imagined that he would raise up his hand and slap the person only for a pause of silence to come and he would apologize before stalking back to his bedroom and staying there for the remainder of the night. Those where the nights where I feared him the most. It was like he was becoming a different person on the inside.

The buzzer rang, signaling the end of another school day. Around me, chairs squeaked against the floor as my classmates scrambled to gather up their belongings to enjoy their weekends with their friends. As always, I was the last one to leave since I had duties this week, and by the time I exited out of the building there was only a small amount of students who stayed back for their extra classes or after-school activities. I fingered the butterfly necklace that Jackie got me for Christmas when the sound of a horn honking caught my attention. Snapped out of my thoughts, I looked up to see my dad in his car trying to catch my attention. For a moment, confusion left me standing at the spot before I willed myself to walk to him. Dad almost never picks me up from school- not because I didn't want him too, but because he was so caught up in his work that he didn't had time for us.

Dad smiled at me as I settled down next to him in the passenger's seat and asked me how my day was; I answered that it was alright. He started up the car and for a few moments the drive back home was done in silence until he asked me a question that struck me as odd for a moment. "Would you like to come to work with me this evening?" Seeing my confusion, he chuckled before explaining it in more details.

"I figured that it was about time for us to bond again, so I thought I might as well take you out for ice-cream after we get some important documents out of my office. And hey, you can even bring along your friends too if you want too. It'll be a good way to kick off the New Year's too. The more the merrier, right?" I considered over the thought before slowly nodding my head in agreement. The smile that was on his face grew as he rubbed my head affectionately before turning his attention back to the road ahead.Throughout the entirety of the ride, I couldn't shake away the feeling of dread that went over my body as a soft voice in the back of my head whispered to me," Don't go.....Don't go......"

I wish I had listened to that voice. Then maybe we wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place.

*****

True to his words, we were soon standing in front of the new building later that day. It was going for seven and the sky was a dark shade of blue that slowly morphed into black the longer I stared at it. The snow fell down on us in a light drizzle and somewhere farther down the neighborhood, a dog howled. Kenneth glanced at where the sound came from and shivered, though I couldn't tell if it was because of the cold or because of how eerie the place looked. The whole area was shrouded in darkness, the wind whispering into our ears and leaving us shivering. To me, it sounded like it was warning us from something unseen. "This place is huge...." I breathed out, a puff of smoke emitting out of my mouth and swirling in the air before slowly disappearing in thin wisps.

"Yeah, and _freezing_. I would like to go inside please," Anthony whined, and my dad chuckled softly under his breath as he walked up to the door to unlock it. "Alright, alright. You kids get inside while I go and...... Damn it, I left the keys for the office in my car!" He cursed before sending us an apologetic smile. "Sorry kids, but it looks like the grand tour is put on hold. While I go get the keys, you can look around for a while, but please be careful. This place is still dangerous, after all." We all agreed and entered the building, though as soon as we stepped foot in it the doors closed behind us with a bang. Everyone jumped before calming down, and we all looked at each other in confusion. Lulu walked up to the door and tried to open it, but it didn't budge in the slightest.

"Hey, open up!" She banged her fist against the door but nothing happened. It was pitch black in the room, and all of us huddled around each other like it would protect us. No one wanted to admit it, yet it hung in the air like a knife- We were _terrified._ Why didn't dad heard us? Why wasn't he doing anything to get us out? Tears of panic trickled down my cheeks as I hugged Jackie tightly (I knew it was her since she was the only one out of us that smelled like cookies). She tilted my chin up and, even though we couldn't see our own hands, I could tell that she was smiling at me. Never have such a simple action put me at so much ease until now. Then we saw it. A soft glow of light came from the center of the room, and standing in it was five kids that was as pale as paper. They each had a mask of an animatronic from Freddy's on their face in order- Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Golden Freddy.

They each stared at us with blank eyes that was completely lifeless and uttered only two words that chilled me to the very core.

_Follow me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be divided into the main characters point of view. And happy New Year! :D


End file.
